Happy Birthday, Yoshida!
by wind scarlett
Summary: Terbiasa merasa kesepian di hari ulang tahunnya, Yoshida tidak banyak berharap apa-apa tahun itu. Namun semua itu berubah saat Miiko datang dan menemaninya, menghabiskan sisa hari indah itu bersama-sama. Miiko/Yoshida.


**Catatan**: sudah lama berniat membuat kisah Miiko dan Yoshida. Apalagi dengan sikap sopan santun Yoshida dan senyumnya yang memikat itu, sayang banget kalau Miiko tidak memilih Yoshida, ya. tapi yang paling bikin gemas tentu saja sikap Yoshida yang kadang berani, namun Miikonya masih terlalu polos. Kasihan deh, ahaha. Okelah, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer**: Eriko Ono

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday, Yoshida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi kelas 5-3 SD Suginoki selalu saja ramai seperti biasa, dipenuhi oleh obrolan seputar film yang baru saja diputar semalam ataupun pekerjaan rumah yang belum sempat dikerjakan, terkadang juga mengenai hal terbaru di sekolah. Dengan tenang Yoshida Ikuya segera duduk di kursinya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman sekelas yang paling ia sukai, Yamada Miiko. Hari itu Miiko terlihat sangat bersemangat kala membicarakan warung kopi yang baru saja dibuka dekat stasiun dengan sahabat terbaiknya, Mari-_chan_ dan Yukko-_chan_.

"Benar loh, kemarin Mama mengajak Mamoru, Momo, dan aku makan kue bersama di sana!" Miiko berkata dengan lantang. "Rasanya benar-benar enak, kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama, ya?!"

"Boleh juga, siapa tahu bagus untuk inspirasi komikku yang berikutnya!" Mari-_chan_ berseru, menyambut ide Miiko. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana besok?"

"Tapi aku sudah menghabiskan seluruh uang jajanku minggu ini, soalnya aku memecahkan gelas Mamoru." Miiko menekuk mukanya. "Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"

"Miiko payah banget, ah!" Mari-_chan_ mengeleng-geleng. "Bagaimana denganmu, Yukko?"

Yoshida tersenyum tipis, lalu membuat sketsa wajah Miiko yang ceria di atas buku coret-coret matematika miliknya. _Miiko memang manis sekali, rasanya senang sekali menatapnya terus seperti ini… _

Berlawanan dengan sikap Yoshida yang pendiam, kalem, dan pandai di segala bidang, Miiko yang serampangan dan penuh semangat terlihat sangat menarik di matanya. Keceriaan Miiko yang berlebih bagaikan bunga matahari besar yang memberikan warna tersendiri dalam kehidupannya yang tenang, dan begitu terarah. Dengan kata lain, membosankan.

_Membosankan, sungguhkah hidupku membosankan? Ah, tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran begitu, _pikir Yoshida pelan. _Apa boleh buat, besok hari ulang tahunku, tapi jadwal kursusku padat sampai malam. Sudahlah, mama sudah berjanji untuk makan bersama pada akhir pekan nanti…_

_Benar, lagipula apa gunanya bila aku terus memikirkan hal ini?_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Wajahmu sepertinya tidak bersemangat?" mendadak Miiko muncul di hadapan Yoshida. Dengan lincah gadis kecil itu meraih hapusan yang sempat terpental dekat bangku Yoshida duduk. "Ah! Ketemu juga nih hapusannya, Mari-_chan_!"

Yoshida masih terdiam saat Miiko kembali menanyainya. "Memangnya ada apa, Yoshida?"

"Uhmm, tidak… bukan apa-apa kok…" walau bagaimanapun, rasanya tidak enak mengatakan bahwa hatinya sedikit sedih kepada Yamada, begitu jalan pikiran Yoshida. _Bagaimana kalau nanti ia tampak begitu galau dan—ah, pokoknya Yamada tidak boleh tahu_. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Yamada."

"Kalau begitu baguslah." Miiko tersenyum lebar. "Habis, wajahmu terlihat kusut sekali sih. Ehhh? Kau bisa menggambar juga? Gambarmu bagus sekali?"

Bagaikan api yang merambat di padang sabana, wajah Yoshida seketika bersemu merah. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa…"

"Mari-_chan_, Yoshida pandai menggambar loh!" dengan lantang Miiko memberitahu Mari-_chan_, tapi yang diberitahu sedang sibuk mengerjakan sisa pekerjaan rumah yang sulit di seberang sana tanpa menjawab apapun. "Sepertinya gambarmu agak familiar deh."

_Bagaimana tidak familiar, 'kan kamu yang jadi modelnya_, bisik Yoshida dalam hati, hatinya berbunga-bunga Yamada menyukai sketsa gambarnya itu. "Sebenarnya, yang kugambar itu ka—"

"Kapan-kapan kita bersama-sama menjadi asisten Mari-_chan_ saja!" Miiko seenaknya memotong perkataan Yoshida yang sudah mulai menjurus ke arah perasaan tersembunyi pemuda kalem satu itu. Miiko polosnya memang keterlaluan. "Pasti menyenangkan, deh!"

"Itu ide yang bagus," Yoshida tersenyum manis sambil terus menatap Miiko lekat-lekat, seolah tidak mau melepas gadis mungil itu dari pandangannya. Miiko memang lucu sekali, namun entah kapan gadis itu bisa mengerti perasaannya. "Kapan-kapan aku pasti mau."

"Miiko, lama amat sih! Mana hapusanku? Aku butuh nih!" Mari-_chan_ setengah berteriak mencari hapusan yang sempat terlempar oleh Miiko. _Lagian, bukannya cepat datang malah mengobrol, huh, dasar Miiko... _Mari-_chan_ jadi mendongkol juga.

"Nanti kita mengobrol lagi, ya!" Miiko tersenyum sambil melambai kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoshida melangkahkan kedua kakinya tanpa semangat ke arah tempat kursus berikutnya. Hari sudah semakin sore, namun masih terasa begitu panjang. Mamanya sempat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberinya kue dan kado, namun bukan itu hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Yoshida. Yang paling ia inginkan adalah ucapan hangat penuh perhatian untuknya, ucapan yang penuh perasaan dan kasih sayang. Ketika ia masih kecil, ia biasa menghabiskan hari ulang tahun bersama dengan mamanya, namun beberapa tahun belakangan ini tidak lagi. Betapa ia merindukan masa-masa menyenangkan seperti dulu…

Ia seharusnya bersikap dewasa, bukan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu.

"Yoshida~!" dari belakang Miiko berlari mengejarnya. Badan mungil gadis itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan kala ia datang mendekat. "Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mendengar suaraku, ya?"

Beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan Yamada di sore hari, pikir Yoshida girang. "Ah, aku tengah memikirkan sesuatu tadi… dan yah, aku masih harus ke tempat kursusku, Yamada…"

"Hmmm, kupikir kau sudah mau pulang sore-sore begini. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Miiko berkata tanpa pikir panjang, padahal arah rumah mereka berdua sungguh berlainan. "Sepertinya ada yang jatuh dari tasmu…"

Miiko menunduk, mengambil kartu yang terjatuh dari tas Yoshida. "EEEEEHHHHH? Kartu ucapan ulang tahun? Apa ini hari ulang tahunmu, Yoshida?"

"Ah…" Yoshida kehilangan kata-kata. "Ehm, ya sebenarnya…"

"AKU SUDAH MELEWATKAN PESTA ULANG TAHUNMU, DONG?" Miiko tampak sangat kehilangan, dipikir Yoshida merayakan ulang tahunnya siang tadi. "Waaah, sayang sekali—"

"Tidak, tidak… aku tidak merayakan apa-apa… lagipula aku selama ini…" Yoshida menjelaskan sambil menatap jam tangannya. Waktu masuk kursus sudah lama lewat, sementara waktu ulang tahunnya tahun itu akan segera berakhir nanti, tanpa meninggalkan kenangan apa-apa. _Biar saja, lebih baik begitu! Ya, biar sajalah!_

"Maukah kau datang ke rumahku sebentar, Yamada?"

"Hah?" Miiko terkejut mendadak ditanyai begitu oleh Yoshida. Dengan penuh senyum antusias Yoshida menggenggam tangannya, lantas berkata dengan agak bersemangat.

"Aku punya kue, dan banyak makanan kecil di rumah, mungkin kau mau berkunjung sejenak? Rasanya tidak enak merayakan ulang tahun sendirian."

"OOHHHH!" Miiko mendadak paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Yoshida. "YA! AKU MAU!"

**.**

**.**

**. **

Ruangan yang semula tertata rapi dan minimalis kini terlihat agak ramai dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kertas dan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang biasa dipajang pada tahun baru dan natal. Di tengah-tengah meja, kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang dan berbagai makanan ringan siap tersedia. Yoshida sungguh bahagia, apalagi ia menyiapkan semuanya bersama orang yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku sudah menelepon Mama tadi, dan katanya nanti malam ia akan menjemputku. Kata Mama, selamat ulang tahun, Yoshida." Miiko berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Sayang sekali ini sudah agak malam ya, kalau tidak aku bisa menelepon teman-teman agar ulang tahunmu bisa lebih ramai. Pasti menyenangkan, loh!"

_Asal bersamamu, apa saja pasti menyenangkan_, balas Yoshida dalam hati. Ia meraih pisau kue yang berada di laci, lantas bersiap memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Potongan pertama tentu saja untuk Yamada. "Ayo, kita potong kuenya, Yamada?"

"Nanti dulu, ayo kita bernyanyi!" Miiko berkata dengan sangat bersemangat, padahal hari sudah lumayan malam. "Selamat ulang tahun~! Selamat ulang tahun~! Selamat ulang tahun Yoshida, semoga panjang umur~!"

"Ah, terima kasih…" balas pemuda itu malu-malu sambil memotong kuenya. "Ini untukmu, Yamada."

"Semyoga semua impyanmu menjadi kenyatuaan…" Miiko mengucapkan harapannya sambil mengunyah potongan besar kue. Untung saja ia tidak tersedak gara-gara bertindak nekad begitu. Dasar Miiko, kadang ia bertindak sangat ceroboh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoshida rela nyawanya ditarik kapan saja saat Miiko menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk dirinya, dan bersama-sama menghabiskan hari bersejarah itu berdua saja. Ini bahkan jauh lebih indah daripada bayangan idealnya. Rasanya sungguh membahagiakan. Kebahagiaan itu ditambah saat mamanya pulang dan ikut merayakannya bersama-sama. Mamanya sama sekali tidak menyalahkan dirinya yang bolos kursus. Lagipula kursus malam itu memang sengaja dijadwalkan agar Yoshida tidak kesepian selama mamanya kerja. Semuanya berkat Yamada, ulang tahunnya menjadi sangat menyenangkan.

_Semua berkat Yamada._

Ketika Mama Miiko datang menjemput, Yoshida mengantar Miiko sampai ke pintu depan. Ditariknya tangan Yamada sebelum ia membuka pintu, "terima kasih atas hari ini, Yamada. Aku senang sekali."

"Tidak apa, aku juga sangat senang, Yoshi—"

_CUP!_

Mendadak Yoshida mengecup pipi kanan Yamada, lalu membuka pintu, mempersilakan Miiko untuk keluar. Wajah Miiko luar biasa memerah saat ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi antara Yoshida dan dirinya. Sebuah kecupan singkat.

Kecupan singkat antara Yoshida dan dia.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN **

.

.

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Semoga kalian para Yoshida/Miiko terhibur dengan fic ini. **

**Kalau ada waktu silahkan komentar~!**


End file.
